Finding Annabeth
by Surfer girly 22
Summary: i suck at summaries so you will just have to take a look ok rated T for language and violence
1. Where is my girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it belongs to rick Riordan.**

**Finding annabeth chapter 1 where the heck is my girlfriend?**

**Percy POV:**It was a regular Tuesday night I was with my girlfriend, Annabeth she was sleeping on my chest in our bedroom when I left to go get some Gatorade. When I got back from the kitchen I went back to bed, only to find that annabeth wasn't there. I got freaked out I called her name many times no reply. So I called 911. "Hello 911 what's your emergency?" "Hi my girlfriend is missing I can't find her anywhere." "OK sir what's your name?" "Percy." "OK Percy, What is your girlfriend's name?" "Annabeth her name is annabeth please hurry." "OK Percy I have cops on the way stay on the line with Me." "OK". After 10 brutal minutes the cops finally came they asked tons of questions like what's your girlfriend's name, eye color, hair color how long we've been dating, if we had been fighting recently. Because those cops think I had something to do with her disappearance. ****

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of finding annabeth it maybe a multi chap story if reviews are good so pleaseeeeee give good reviews and save this story to your faves please and thank you


	2. the note

**AN: HEY MY PEEPS THIS IS THE 2****ND**** CHAPPY OF FINDING ANNABETH! PLZ ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO it belongs to rick riordian**

**Chapter 2: the note and a game of cat and mouse**

**Percy POV:** One week has gone by since the love of my life was abducted from our Manhattan apartment. The cops said to keep an eye out for any notes and phone calls from the abductor, and I kept an eye out for almost a week then something came in the mail; a note from the abductor. Oh my gods if they even lay a finger on my Annabeth I will personally kill them damnit I get so pissed just thinking about it. The note read:

_Hello Perseus, _

_I do have Annabeth safe and sound and if you ever want to see her again bring me one thousand dollars tonight to the Hudson River. There will be a fort at the bank of the river that's where we are located time is ticking Perseus tick tock tick tock_

_Signed,_

_Luke Castellan _

Luke that son of a bitch took **my **Annabeth, I call the police and tell them to meet me at the Hudson River around seven o'clock they told me to say put and they'll get her for me so I wait. And wait until I get a phone call from the cops saying that they searched the river and they found the fort empty but I got a phone call the next day

"Hello?"

"Seaweed brain, help please!"

"Annabeth, where are you?"

"Luke he- he kidnapped me and he thinks that I'm his girlfriend help me."

"Where are you?"

"We're going to Boston, I have to go Luke walked out of the store heading back to the car love you bye"

"Bye love you."

She hung up so I called the cops to call the Boston police to be on the lookout for a blue jeep with a sandy blond haired boy and a blond haired girl with curls. We waited and waited until the Boston police called

"Hello is this Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"This is detective Carter saying that we need you down at the station."

"Ok, may I ask why?"

"There's someone that you might want to see."

"Ok I'm on my way"

After I hung up I drove four hours to Boston and then I drove ten minutes to the police station, anticipating what I'll see behind those doors I parked my car in the parking lot and I was greeted by detective carter who said that the reason for me driving four hours and ten minutes to Boston is because of Annabeth. I immediately thought the worst; shes dead I said "just give it to me straight detective is she dead?" he laughed and said "no she's perfectly fine and alive, just a little traumatized." I sighed a big breath of relief and he said that an officer was questioning her so he told me to sit and wait.

**Annabeth's POV: **oh my gods I thought I was gonna be stuck with Luke forever, then to my constant praying the nice officer found me and said that I need to come with him. He put me in one squad car and then they arrested Luke and put him in another squad car, when I got to the station the officers there were questioning me and making sure that Luke didn't abuse me. They said that they called my boyfriend and he's going to be here soon. I miss my seaweed brain so much, so when I was finally allowed to see him after gods know how long. I walked out of the room and he instantly saw me. I swear Luke did put us through hell Percy looked like he had been crying and sleep- deprived I felt bad for him he ran to me and he gave me a huge hug and we kissed and after we broke apart, he mumbled into my hair "oh my god have I missed you, I love you so much." We walked back to his car, with his arm around my waist the entire time.

**AN: one more chappy left! But it's up to YOU to decide the plot the reviewer with the BEST plot gets their idea in the next chapter and one dozen free virtual cookies! yummy kay bye read and review**


End file.
